callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Eviction
Eviction is a mission in Call of Duty: World at War played as Pvt Petrenko. The Red Army has advanced to Berlin and now attempts to gain control of the city. In the beginning, you are in an abandoned building and Reznov will tell you if your ready to fight. When you reach the next room, a German will be executed by another Russian, but you can shoot the German dead on the spot. After this, you'll move on through into the next room in which a German is trying to desperately call for help on a radio. They'll then notice you, and you'll have to kill all of the Germans in the room. In the next room, a Russian will be killed, but the other Russian with him will escape once you kill the Germans inside. Sgt. Reznov's squad fights through this building and enters the street. There you are told to kill all Nazis in the streets, although the tanks will take care of most of them. The army continues the fight through the street to a metro entrance. Reznov tells you to kill all the wounded Germans on the street, but they can be simply ignored. When Reznov's squad reaches the metro, three Germans attempt to surrender. The player has a choice to kill them or not. If the player does, Reznov will compliment you on your mercy("Dmitri has refined the art of mercy killing"). If not, your allies will light them all on fire with Molotov Cocktails. The Germans then use artillery to crush the rapidly advancing Soviets and start making the area a danger zone, thus, the squad enters the metro as a last resort. The metro's lights are off, and Reznov tells you to stay where you are in the metro and wait for the lights to pop on. Reznov attempts to open a locked door after clearing out lots of Germans in the metro, while the player keeps the Germans off. All of a sudden the subway is flooded by the Germans in a desperate attempt to murder the Russians. The level ends with the player submerged in water, quite similar to Vendetta. Achievements/Trophies * This is the level in which if you complete it on Veteran you get the Achievement/Trophy, When it Rains it Pours. * The achievement/trophy Shot in the Dark is achieved if you kill 10 enemies in the metro while the lights are out. Trivia * In the beginning, the music from the Nazi Zombie's trailer plays. * This level has the most Double-Barreled Shotgun. * This is the only single player mission where a German NPC speaks English; "Your comrades are not here" when he executes the captured Russian soldier. * When you reach the street, "Dies Irae" from Mozart's Requiem is played. *When you enter the U-bahn station, one of the platforms is called "Adolf-Hitler Platz", when in German Hitler's first name in German is spelled Adolph. * Bizarrely, this level takes place on the 24th of April 1945. The next level, Heart of the Reich should take place straight after the events of this level. However, Heart of the Reich takes place on April 30. This means Dmitri, Reznov, and the rest of the Soviet army have been in the subway for nearly a week.They might have clambered on to things that weren't surfaced * At the beginning of the level, where it shows a Nazi begging for mercy, if you have the Thunder Death Card activated, you'll notice that when your comrades shoot the German in the head, he wont explode. Normally, the thunder card allows a head shot to explode an enemy, but this is not the case. * Right when you get to the room where the German Soldier gets executed, look to your right and there should be a room with a Double-Barreled Shotgun. *The picture up there are much like the Ring of Steel execution scene. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels